The Celestial Council
The Celestial Council, also referred to as The Council of Astraea, is a planned method of leadership for the Shaderian Republic of Dawn. Inspired by the twelve astrological signs the council is split into twelve houses. Each of the houses will be run by two citizens who will overlook the running of their own region, the house leaders will be elected by citizens of their celestial region only. As well as leaders for each celestial region, however, one house will take charge of the Shaderian Republic of Dawn as a whole. Every two years an election will take place and citizens of SRD will vote for the house that they want to rule. A house cannot be in office for more than 4 consecutive years and cannot return to office until at least 6 other houses have had a chance to lead. Celestial Houses & Representatives *House of Aries - Represented by Lord Flashheart and Dromiceiomimus '- Diplomats to Tyran *House of Taurus - Represented by '''Gene Hunt and P!nk '- Diplomats to Salopia *House of Gemini - Represented by '''Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel '- Diplomats to Isimzia *House of Cancer - Represented by '''Clint Eastwood and Scias '- Diplomats to Orkz *House of Leo - Represented by 'Tom Skeritt and Jonesy '- Amun Seth *House of Virgo - Represented by 'Thích Quảng Đức and Amber Tamblyn '- Diplomats to Dalania '''(& all) *House of Libra - Represented by Iroh and Snufkin '- Diplomats to Artiria *House of Scorpio - Represented by '''Captain Scarlet and Scorpion '- Diplomats to New Shaderia *House of Sagittarius - Represented by 'Fiver and Wishbone '- Diplomats to Innovia *House of Capricorn - Represented by 'Donnie Darko and Frank '- Diplomats to Kanelamic State *House of Aquarius - Represented by 'Vaporeon and Louis Armstrong' '- Diplomats to Pippirria *House of Pisces - Represented by '''Larry Sanger and Billie Holiday '- Diplomats to Aprillia House of Aries - Grey.jpg|House of Aries House of Taurus - Grey.jpg|House of Taurus House of Gemini - Grey.jpg|House of Gemini House of Cancer- Grey.jpg|House of Cancer House of Leo - Grey.jpg|House of Leo House of Virgo - Grey.jpg|House of Virgo House of Libra - Grey.jpg|House of Libra House of Scorpio - Grey.jpg|House of Scorpio House of Sagittarius - Grey.jpg|House of Sagittarius House of Capricorn - Grey.jpg|House of Capricorn House of Aquarius - Grey.jpg|House of Aquarius House of Pisces - Grey.jpg|House of Pisces Photographs of the Celestial Councillors before their respective houses. . Current Leadership *House of Cancer - Represented by Scias and Clint Eastwood ' ' **'Sworn into power 14/11/2017' **. **. **. **. **. **. **. **. **. Historical Leaderships *3rd Council - Thích Quảng Đức and Amber Tamblyn (House of Virgo) *''' ' **''''Starting expeditions into the Unknown North and building projects there. **Colonised the Western Continent, brought the Yggdrissal tree under its protection **Helped to establish and fund the Treeminder party of Badfikistan **Saw to the creation of the Zanarkand Casino **Remained ridiculously neutral in most things and generally saw to building projects and internal matters. *2nd Council - Tom Skerrit and Jonesy (House of Leo) **Attacked Kanelamic State after Sigourney was murdered **Avoided all out war with Kanelamic State and Aprillia **Hosted an incredibly successful toastervision **Discovered new land in the north, including the Isle of Shaderia **Responsible for a time of great peace and prosperity **Stepped down after TV23 *1st Council - Sigourney Weaver and Jonesy (House of Leo) **Unfortunately, one one of their first diplomatic missions Sigourney Weaver was viciously murdered by Kanish personnel, just weeks after being voted into office. An emergency election had to be taken place to find her successor, though Sigourney will always be remembered as the first Councillor of Astraea. Category:Government